bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullying
demonstrates a swirlie on Algernon Papadopoulos.]] Bullying is a common sight in Bully. It comes in many varieties, which are described on this page. Verbal Bullying The most commonly occuring kind of bullying on the school grounds, any student may do this at any time. The cliques are generally hostile to most students outside their own clique and will yell at and insult other students for no particular reason. They are more likely to be hostile on their own turf, though. They can also be provoked into verbal bullying by such things as being hit with marbles or stinkbombs, or by Jimmy turning off the TV in the boy's dorm. Verbal bullying does not get students in trouble, unless they verbally abuse a prefect or other authority. It is possible to apologize or beg off when verbally bullied, though ignoring the bully usually provokes him into attacking. Physical Bullying "shows the ropes" to Gordon Wakefield.]] Physical bullying occurs all over campus, by most of the clique students. The Nerds and non-clique students are mostly the victims. Attempted bullying between the Preppies and Greasers usually leads to a fistfight, although the Greasers will sometimes back down from Bif. The Townies will attack any Bullworth student they see rather than try to bully them, but they'll bully the Hobos who wander around Blue Skies Industrial Park. Russell can and will bully any student he sees regardless of clique alignment. Who bullies who? *Bullying is mostly size dependent. However, all clique students are equally aggressive as each other. The smaller clique members are easily intimidated more then the larger ones. Smaller clique members will bully students their own size, but rarely try and bully students bigger then them, unless that student is in their clique turf. For example, Dan Wilson will be hostile towards Russell if Russell is near the gym area, but will usually get scared when Russell insults back. Larger students like Damon West, and Bif Taylor will pick on students their own size, but this usually ends up in fighting because the other large student will stand up for himself. Because of his size and strength, Russell will bully any student on campus and usually intimidates them. *If a student threatens someone weaker than he is, the threatened student will usually apologize. Students the same size will usually exchange insults and go their separate ways if they aren't in rival cliques. *The Bullies will bully the Non-Clique Students, and the Nerds. This happens all over campus. At the carnival, they will insult and push around the Townies. *The Jocks will bully the Non-Clique students, and would rather attack the Nerds on sight if they are near the gym, outside of the gym area, they can be seen bullying the Nerds. They also insult and try and pick on the Townies, Greasers and Preppies in the gym area, this mainly leads to fighting if its a tall student like Russell or Bif. *The Preppies will insult Non-clique students and Nerds, and attack the Greasers on sight if they wander into Harrington House, They will also try and humiliate the Greasers, but this always leads into fighting. In Old Bullworth Vale, the Preppies will insult and sometimes push around townsfolk who are blue collar. *The Greasers will bully Non-Clique students, this happens all over campus, and would rather attack the Preppies on sight if they wander into the Autoshop. They will also try and pick on the Preppies, but this always ends up in a fight. They also insult townsfolk in New Coventry. *The Nerds very rarely bully anyone, and are in fact the most bullied clique on campus. However, they will attack the Jocks on sight if they go into the Library area. They will also sometimes start on a bully by shoving or insulting them, but normally get scared when the bully insults back. This also normally ends up with the nerd getting beaten up in a fight. The Nerds will taunt and harass the little kids and occasionally the Non-Clique students if they go near the library. They will occasionally harass adults near Dragon's Wing Comics, but are easily intimidated. *The Townies will insult all Bullworth students in Bullworth Town, New Coventry, and at the Carnival. They will attack them on sight in the Blue Skies Industrial Park. They will bully and insult the townsfolk too. In fact, most of the fights that happen in the forecourt of the In and Out motel will include a Townie. *When the TV in the Boys' Dorm is turned off by a student, he will get insulted by anyone watching the TV, even if they are members of the same clique. Jimmy's bullying moves On the smaller older boys torments Donald Anderson.]] These moves are done to the smaller older boys on campus - Constantinos, Ivan, Gordon and Lance of the Non-Clique Students, Donald of the Nerds, Davis and Wade of the Bullies, Tad and Gord of the Preppies, Lefty and Vance of the Greasers, Kirby and Dan of the Jocks, Otto and Duncan of the Townies, and Petey and Gary. *Indian/Chinese Burn - Jimmy twists the skin on the target's wrist in two different directions, causing a friction burn. *Spit Headlock - Jimmy gets them in a headlock, spits on his hand, and then rubs it in their face. *Hitting Yourself - Jimmy grabs them by both wrists and makes him punch himself. Constantinos has all of the above performed on him, but since he is the only older student who snitches to the Prefects, Jimmy will perform the Gutshot on him if he is about to snitch on him. On the regular boys These are the moves Jimmy does on all the average sized boys. Trevor, Ethan, Tom, Trent, Troy, Bucky, Thad, Cornelius, Parker, Bryce, Chad, Justin, Ricky, Peanut, Lucky, Hal, Bo, Henry, Jerry, Derby, Johnny, Ted and Edgar. *Rabbit punches - Jimmy repeatedly punches then on the shoulder with his fist. *Bitchslap - Jimmy slaps them back and forth on the face. *Ear twist - Jimmy twists their ear On the overweight boys These moves are done to the non-clique student Ray, and to the nerds Algie, Melvin and Fatty. Despite being overweight, Hal has the regular moves done to him. *Wedgie - Jimmy slaps them on the ear so they turns around, then gives them a wedgie. *Plumbing accident - Jimmy grabs them by their front collar and threatens to punch them until they pee their pants in fright. On the taller boys This is done to the taller boys - Bif, Norton, Casey, Luis, Juri, Damon, Leon, Gurney, and Omar. *Knee to the hamstring - Jimmy knees them in the back of the leg, making them stumble. *Push and trip - Jimmy puts his leg behind the other boy's legs, and pushes him over backwards. *Arm twist - Jimmy offers them a handshake, only to twist his arm with a wristlock. Russell is one of the tall students too, however he only has the Push and trip bullying move done to him, since Jimmy has not got the strength to do the arm twist to him. On the smaller younger boys These can only be done to the only two small boys in the game, Pedro and Sheldon. *Nose pinch - Jimmy twists the kids' nose and hauls him up onto his tiptoes. *Push and trip - Jimmy pushes the kid, who then charges. Jimmy holds him back with one hand, and then sidesteps, tripping him. Performing either of these will give you a full trouble meter. On all boys *Gutshot - Jimmy pushes them lightly on the shoulder a few times, then sucker punches him in the belly. *Face-spit - If Jimmy uses a take-down on a student who is weak enough to humiliate, then attempts to trigger a flying knee drop, he will instead sit on the boy's chest and spit rudely in his face. On all people from behind *Males - Jimmy will give them a wedgie. Wedgies do a small amount of damage to the victim. *Females - Jimmy will pinch their bottoms. He will do this with all female characters, even the ones with whom no romance is possible (i.e. adults and little kids). Other students bullying moves on the receiving end for once, compliments of Trent Northwick and Davis White.]] Other cliques will Bully students differently to Jimmy. The Legsweep, along with the shoving taunt is the only form of physical bullying where the bully won't get into trouble with the Prefects. A bully runs up behind his victim and kicks him in the back of the legs, making him fall. Even the Nerds use this move. *Noogies - Bully will grab their victim in a headlock and rub their knuckles across their head. Most common move from taller students. The noogie was used at the only time Jimmy Hopkins was physically bullied in a cutscene. Russell Northrop gave Jimmy a noogie in the mission This Is Your School. *Fist in stomach - Bully will run up to their victim, stand there for a small while and punch them in the stomach. *Punch on arm - Essentially the same as the Fist in stomach, except this time it's a punch on the arm. *Book teasing - This is common from a Bully to a Nerd, this isn't physical, but its still bullying. A bully will hold up a textbook high enough and just tease their victim with it, lifting it higher everytime the victim jumps for it. *Chokehold lift - This is very rarely seen on campus, however it is mostly done to the skinnier nerds. The bully will lift his victim up by his neck with both hands. Prefects can sometimes be seen doing this to a bully, greaser, preppy, or jock near the Auto Repair Shop. *One handed lift - Russell Northrop mentions that he does this to Nerds. He is seen doing this to Mr. Oh in a mission cutscene. Bullying moves mentioned but not seen *Purple nurples - Fatty Johnson mentions that he is normally the victim of these. *Atomic wedgie - Russell Northrop's trademark bullying move, apparently capable of causing bloodshed. *Upside down atomic wedgie and swirlie - This is mentioned by Wade in his dialogue. *Mashed potatoes in shoes - Prank played on Sheldon Thompson while he was asleep. *Locked in a closet - Another prank played on Sheldon, maybe due to his annoying personality. Other Bullying methods used by Jimmy and other students These are common from most clique members apart from Nerds, In fact the Nerds are some of the biggest victims of these, Jimmy can also perform these moves on the prefects. *Shoving Taunt - A bully will run over to his victim and insult and shove him. It is the most common form of physical bullying on campus. Like the Legsweep, a bully won't get into trouble with the prefects if he is seen doing this. *Locker time - A bully grabs his victim and puts him in a locker, and shuts the door so the victim is locked inside. While inside, the victim will keep banging the door to be let out. If let out, the victim usually keels over on the floor before getting up and walking away. **Russell states in his dialouge, that he put a kid in a locker and kept him trapped for 3 days. *Swirlie - A bully grabs his victim and forces their head into the toilet bowl and then flushes the chain. **If Trent Northwick is swirlied by Jimmy, he will sometimes say "Ew bogwash". Bogwash is the phrase for swirlie in the United Kingdom. *Taking out the trash - A bully grabs their victim and stuff them into a trashcan. The victim then wriggles about trying to get out, but can't. **During the mission Halloween, Petey is stuffed in a trashcan by Russell, and gets out. This is the only time in the game where a student gets out of a trashcan after being put in. *Kick me - It's mainly a prank, but still bullying. The bully will stick a "kick me sign" on the back of their victim, which causes other students to run up to them and kick them. If used on Pedro or Sheldon a Prefect will show up and bust the kicker. *Book smash - This is both bullying and violent. Every student can be a victim of this. A bully will grab a textbook out of a students hand and throw it at them. Females are even the victim of these, however Jimmy cannot do this to the girls since they will knee him everytime he grapples them. Category:Bully